


You have one new message

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Distant relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Sho is fliming far away from his boyfriend, but luckily there are inventions called "phone".





	You have one new message

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple PWP story^^

Finally Sho could take a short break. The staff needed to fix something on the technology. Something did not work the way it should though Sho didn't notice that something was different. However, he was glad about the break. So he went to the room he had been given to change. He searched for his cell phone and a smile appeared on his face. He had one text message. Quickly he opened it and stated to read.

Sho-chan! I miss you so much! I miss your lips on mine and I miss your hands on my skin. I miss your whole presence around me! When will you be back?

Sho sighed. Due to his work he had to travel to another prefecture of Japan – far away from Jun. Too far away if somebody would ask him. And they had been separated since a week now.

He missed Jun too. A lot! He wanted to feel his warm body under his fingertips again. He imagined Jun's soft lips on his own...

My Jun! I miss you too! What would I give to be able to hold you in my arms now!

He sent the message and put the phone back into his bag and searched for something to drink. Then he heard his phone giving the sound of an incoming message. Sho took his phone out again.

I would appreciate to be in your arms very much and would start to plant little kisses on your lips.

Sho could nearly feel Jun's lips on his own. He closed his eyes and could smell Jun's perfume mixed with his very body fragrance.

I would let my fingers run up and down your back until I reach your cute backside. I would press your body closer to mine...

Sho sent it. Normally they didn't take it slow. But once in a while he and Jun would take their time to caress each others bodies, enjoying the gentleness of the other. When Sho looked back they hadn't taken it slow in the last time and he was sure that when he came back he wouldn't leave Jun a chance to rest in that night. But now he really felt like he should take it slow...

But Jun's reply came fast.

I would start to open your shirt and kiss every millimeter of your soft skin that would be exposed.

Sho would love that. Being teased by Jun's warm lips on his upper body was something he always enjoyed a lot.

This would cause me to moan softly and I would try to move my body in a way you would have better access to it.

While Sho was waiting for the answer he was sure to come soon he thought about the scene they were just imagining. He would definitely leave Jun in the lead. He was curious if Jun would continue to take it slow or be overwhelmed by his own passion and would take the next step.

His phone beeped and Sho quickly opened the message.

When I finally managed to open all the buttons on your shirt I would continue with the next button in line...

Sho smirked. Jun wanted to go on?! Well, he had nothing against it.

Since your touches are very arousing I would be glad if you could grant me more space up there quite fast.

When Sho had sent the message he suddenly felt as if he went exactly into Jun's trap. That man was always able to make him beg for more speed or pressure or whatever, since Jun was always teasing him in the beginning with light, slow movements.

I would open the button on your trousers and pull down your zipper. Your hard member would be clearly visible under your boxers then...

Sho took a deep breath. He suddenly felt that his member was really demanding for more space, which wasn't good since the filming could go on in any minute. So Sho really needed to increase the speed, because there was no way he could stop now.

I would pull down my trousers and boxers and would push you down on your knees!

Sho knew he was being dominant what Jun normally wouldn't appreciate too much. It was sometimes a hard fight about who was the dominating one even though it was mostly Sho who was on top. But Jun had found his ways to dominate him even when he was bottom. That's why Sho wasn't sure how Jun would react.

However, he didn't expect the next thing Jun did.

His phone started to ring, but it wasn't the sound of an incoming message. It was the sound of an incoming call. It was Jun. Sho picked up.

“Jun?”

“Sho-chan! Pull down your pants and boxers for real!”, Jun ordered from the other side of the phone.

Without thinking Sho did as Jun told him. His member stood proudly in the air. Sho hadn't realized that he had been turned on so much.

“I'm done!”, he told Jun.

“Perfect!”, the other one said. "Now sit down!"

Sho let himself fall on the sofa again.

“You know I would part your legs a bit and let my fingers run over the smooth skin under your bellybutton. Then I'd go further down till I reach your hard member...”

Sho could nearly feel Jun's fingertips running over his skin and his member twitched a bit at the imagination of Jun's fingers over there.

I'd grab it and slowly start to pump your dick...”, Jun whispered.

Shivers ran down over Sho's whole body. As if Jun had bewitched him his hand went down to his lap and his fingers wrapped around his erection.

“Up and down, up and down, up and down...”

Sho heard Jun's voice and his hand stated to move according to the rhythm Jun was giving.

“Then I would lay my thumb on your already wet tip and massage over it in small circles...”

Sho did the same and moaned softly. He loved it and Jun knew it.

“At the same time I'd increase my speed...”

Sho's hand started to pump his member faster. His breath was now fast and low.

“When I hear your breath being that fast I try to increase my speed even more and start to play with your balls...”

Sho's hand did what Jun was telling him and he could feel his body starting to prickle. All the pleasure he was feeling seemed to concentrate in his lap and he could feel his manhood getting even harder. His hand was speeding up, the thumb rubbing over his tip with each stroke. Sho heard Jun's breath from the other end, it was a bit faster as well.

He cold feel his muscles cramping as well as the prickling in his stomach...

“Jun...Ah~!”

Sho spilled his seed all over his hand. His heart was racing and he could feel the blood rushing through his body. The prickling was now all over his body.

“I love you, Sho-chan!”

He could hear Jun saying before the connection was suddenly cut.

Being left alone in his afterglow, Sho started to recover from his orgasm and his brain slowly started to work again.

“SAKURAI-SAN!”

A loud voice following by some super loud banging against his door made Sho jump from the sofa.

“I'm coming!”, he screamed, pulling up his pants and tugging his shirt in.

The rest of the shoot Sho thought about how he could take revenge on Jun and by the end of the day he knew how he could torture his boyfriend as much as he did to him today.


End file.
